crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talia al Ghul
Talia al Ghul is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and one-time leader of the League of Assassins. Originally she was in love with Bruce Wayne and after consumating with him, she gave birth to Damian Wayne, her and Bruce's child. However, after Bruce went missing in time and was presumed dead, she would come into conflict with Richard Grayson, Bruce's successor as Batman. Wanting Damian to quit his position as Robin, she would be met by opposition from Richard. As retaliation to both a returned Bruce's Batman Incorporated affiliation and to Damian's choosing of Richard, Talia would launch Leviathan. Being a villainous group, Talia would distract Bruce from Leviathan's intentions Biography Childhood Raised as the perfect child of Ra's al Ghul, her immortal father would care for her more than any. Despite this, he would raise her to be a master assassin and a possible heir to the League of Assassins. Talia would grow to be nearly more intelligent than nearly anybody else on the planet, but also very caring and loving of her father. One day after Ra's would have to be revived by the Lazarus Pit, Talia, unknowing of its effects, would approach him, only to be met by a violent response. After this, she would grow to be more cold to her father. After meeting a fortune teller who would tell Talia not to let her father rule over her, Talia would begin to grow rapidly distant to her father. In Love Making her way to Gotham City, Talia became involved in the Zero Year when she went to learn of the rise of the Supervillain for her father. However, the group that accomplished this feat, the Red Hood Gang, had already dissolved by the time Talia arrived. Meeting Jason Todd and witnessing the final meeting of the gang's remaining members, Talia narrowly survived the debut of the Joker. Some time after Ra's father, Sensei, would wage war on his own son, Talia would be kidnapped by Dr. Darrk, a man who led a splinter League of Assassins. She would be resuced by the Batman, whom Ra's would deem fit to be the successor to the League. Talia would fall in love with the Batman, finding him to be Bruce Wayne. While Ra's would try to convince Bruce to join him, Talia would try and coerce him to live with her. Eventually the two would consumate, Talia would be impregnated, but would end up being born in an artificial womb and his age enhanced due to a magic activating crystal. Talia would end up raising her son like her father raised her. Rot in Purgatory Talia began to fall out of love with Bruce, eventually completely disavowing her love for Bruce, concurrently declaring him an enemy of hers. She then gaveBruce Damian to take care of while she enacted her plans on Gibraltar. Bruce nevertheless managed to stop her plan. When Talia heard of the Black Glove trying to kill Bruce, she would plant General Malenkov as a mole in the organization. After Bruce's "death" at the hands of the Black Glove, Talia sent Damian to live with the Batman Family to keep an eye on her enemies. After Damian refused her offer to return to her, she built the Leviathan to destroy the Batman Family, which after Bruce's return, she used to try and destroy Batman Incorporated. She created a direct DNA replica of Damian and then put a half-billion dollar bounty on Damian's head before sending the agents of Leviathan to assassinate the international Batmen. She then birthed Damian's clone out of a whale, naming him the Heretic. She would later be summoned by Ra's to the League of Assassins. Ra's tried to stop her and Leviathan from attempting to wage a war against Batman Incorporated, to which she would almost instantly refuse. She called in the Heretic and left Ra's manor, condemning her father to a form of house arrest. When Leviathan waged all out war on Batman Incorporated, the "Fatherless" Heretic killed Damian. Talia only shed a tear, calling it a moment of weakness. After Bruce defeated Heretic, Talia's Leviathan began to speak up against her, prompting her to kill the Fatherless. She then met Bruce in a swordfight in the Batcave, ending with both being poisoned. Upon Jason Todd's arrival, Talia believed she had the upper hand, only to be betrayed by the second son of Batman and shot dead by Kathy Kane. Talia was later buried in the grounds of Wayne Manor next to Damian. Her and Damian's bodies were promptly stolen by Ra's al Ghul. Placed in a sarcophagus and dipped in a Lazarus Pit in Nishapur, following the Battle of Nishapur, Talia's sarcophagus was lost in Tibet. Eventually she awoke, amnesic and aggressive, but alive. Skills While a talented martial artist, Talia's skills were nowhere near her father's or the Batman's. Instead, she marvelled at fencing, exceeding her father and matching her lover. Where Talia's real strength was, however, lay in her cunning and conniving intelligence. Smarter than her father and lover, Talia's intelligence prompted her into a state of megalomania, with her believing herself to own the world. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain